¿Donde esta?
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Kyle se ha marchado de South Park, pero sus tres amigos viajaran para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a casa, tal como Eric prometió a Sheila.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle pensaba en su plan de huida, se iría esa misma noche, cerro los libros y los guardo en su mochila, ya estaba bastante cansado de estudiar. Salio de la biblioteca y se dirigió a de camino a su casa.

Vio a Kenny hablando con Cartman a la entrada de la biblioteca, pero Kyle tenia sus auriculares puestos y el MP3 encendido, si alguien le decía algo, el no lo escucharía. Opto por fingir que no vio a sus amigos y seguir su camino ignorándolos.

Al llegar a casa aun faltaba un rato para la cena, aprovecho para hacer la maleta e irse por la noche.

-Kyle. - Ike entro en la habitación de su hermano mayor. - Hace un rato, antes de que llegases tu amigo el gordo a llamado a casa. -

-¿Y que ha dicho?. -

-Que quien te creías que eras como para ignorarlo, te ha llamado zorra judía. -

-Déjalo, ya se cansara de joder. -

-Mama dice que en cinco minutos estará la cena. -

-Ahora mismo bajo. -

Cinco minutos después, Kyle ya tenia toda la maleta preparada para irse, así que bajo para cenar.

-Kyle, ¿podrías decir a tu amigo Eric que no llame para insultarnos?. - le dijo su madre.

-Lo siento mama, se lo diré. -

Al acabar la cena, Kyle espero hasta la 1 de la madrugada para levantarse de la cama sin hacer ruido, vestirse, coger su maleta y escapar por la ventana.

Por suerte la estación de tren de South Park estaba abierta a esas horas y algunos trenes salían de madrugada.

Al llegar a la estación, Kyle compro el billete de tren al sitio mas lejano, y subió al tren.

14 horas después, su madre denuncio su desaparición, nadie sabia donde estaba Kyle, tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie, ni tan siquiera una nota.

Todo el pueblo lo buscaba, incluso los pueblos cercanos


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Donde creéis que esta?. - pregunto Stan.

-Y que me importa, seguro que lo han echado de esa secta de judíos. - dijo Cartman.

-¿Pero y si le ha pasado algo?. - pregunto Stan preocupado.

-¿Preocupado por tu novia, hippie?. -

-Kyle no es mi novia inútil, ademas, el es un chico. -

-¿Y si lo buscamos?. - dijo Kenny, Stan lo miro extrañado, era la primera cosa inteligente que pensaba en un mes.

-Pues no es mala idea. -

-¿Y como se supone que lo vamos a buscar?. - pregunto Cartman.

-Pues con un coche, por supuesto. -

-¿De quien?. - pregunta Cartman algo desinteresado. Kenny y Stan lo miraron.

-... -

-¿Que, mi coche?, ni loco. -

-Joder Cartman, mi padre no me dejara el suyo, y el de Kenny es chatarra, es un milagro que aun funcione. -

-...Lo que hay que hacer para seguir odiando a alguien. - Cartman dijo que si al final.

-Bien, ¿y cuando nos vamos a la aventura?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Pues supongo que después de almorzar. - dijo Stan.

-¡Queréis dejar de joder y atender el clase, coño!. - el señor Garrison les llamo la atencion.

-Lo sentimos. - se disculpo Stan.

Ya en la cafetería:

-Me pregunto por que se fue. -

-...Por algo seguro. - dijo Kenny.

-...Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. - dijo Stan con ironía.

-...¿Ironía?. -

-Si. -

-Que ganas de irnos ya para acabar con esto. - dijo Cartman

-¿Tienes ganas de encontrar al judío, verdad culon. -

-Cállate. -

-Antes de salir del pueblo necesitamos comprar provisiones y dinero. -

-¿Hago una lista?, por si se nos olvida algo. - dijo Kenny.

-Gracias Kenny, pero no hace falta. -

-Oh, vale. -

Cuando todas las provisiones ya estaban compradas y estaban a punto de salir, ya se habían despedido de sus padres y hermanos.

-Eric. - llamo Sheila.

-... -

-Se que nunca nos hemos caido bien, pero...prométeme...que traerás a mi hijo de vuelta. -

-...Lo prometo... -

Rato después de haber salido del pueblo.

-¿Y por donde empezamos a buscar?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Sabemos que en los pueblos cercanos no esta, por lo que iremos a New York a mirar. - dijo Stan mientras miraba el mapa para llegar de forma mas rápida.

Cuando llegaron ya casi era de noche, por lo que se hospedaron en un lugar no muy caro. El padre de Stan le había dejado su tarjeta de crédito para emergencias.

-Que bien que tengamos un sitio donde dormir, estoy agotado. - dijo Kenny tumbándose en la cama que le había tocado.

Stan miro por la ventana, vio a alguien al otro lado de la calle, esa persona lo miraba desde donde estaba y solo era iluminado por una lampara que parpadeaba. Por un segundo la luz de la lampara se apago, y cuando volvió a encenderse la luz, la persona ya no estaba.

-¿Que miras tanto, Stan?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-Oh, solo que había alguien al otro lado de la calle...y ya no esta. -

-...Joder Hippie, deja de imaginarte cosas raras, seguro que se ha ido a casa. - dijo Cartman.

-Yo me pido entrar al baño primero. - dijo Kenny.

-Ni hablar, entrare yo. -

-Pues para quien llegue primero. -

-Vosotros dos, no hagáis ruido, o nos echaran de aquí. - dijo Stan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alguien llamo al teléfono, Kyle respondió._

_-¿Si?. - _

_-¿Kyle?. - _

_-Si, soy yo, ¿quien es?. - _

_-Seguro que te haces muchas preguntas, ¿quien soy?, como se lo de tu Clarividencia?. -_

_-¿Como sabes eso?. - _

_-Se que puedes ver el futuro, te he enviado mi dirección por correo por si decides venir. - _

_-Espera, ¿quien eres?. - _

_-Alguien que resolverá todas tus dudas. No pasa si no confías en mi, lo entiendo. Hay mas chicos y chicas con poderes distintos a los tuyos que tambien tienen muchas dudas. _

_-¿Pero como me has encontrado?. - Tarde, la persona al otro lado del teléfono colgó._

_Kyle subió a su habitación y encendió su ordenador, miro su correo. Había uno en especial que daba una dirección, el sitio estaba bastante lejos, pero con algo de suerte podría llegar. _

_De repente, tuvo una visión, había mucha gente, parecía estar en New York, Stan estaba a unos metros de el, le estaba llamando, pero el huyo entre la multitud de gente._

_-...Que raro... - dijo Kyle a si mismo. _


	4. Chapter 4

Stan despertó el primero, miro por la ventana y después el reloj de la mesa. No eran mas de las nueve y media.

-Vamos chicos, desayunemos y busquemos a Kyle. - Stan le quito la sabana a Kenny y Cartman.

-..Con el sueño que tengo. - dijo Kenny antes de caerse al suelo.

-Estúpido judío, el tiene la culpa de que no este en mi casa durmiendo. -

-Hoy es miércoles, Cartman, estaríamos en clase. -

-...Es un judío estúpido igualmente. -

Los tres bajaron a desayunar a un bar cercano, Stan aprovecho para enseñar una foto de Kyle a los camareros y a los clientes que había.

-¿Alguien lo ha visto?. - pregunto Kenny a Stan mientras se sentaba.

-No, aun nos queda muchos sitios donde buscar. -

-¿Que van a tomar?. - les pregunto una camarera. Stan sintio como si alguien lo estuviese observando, miro a través de la ventana. Había una persona con una gorra verde, una chaqueta gris y unos pantalones azules.

-Ahora vuelvo. - dijo Stan levantándose de su lugar.

-Stan, pero si te toca pedir. - le dijo Kenny.

Stan cruzo al otro lado de la calle sin perder de vista a esa persona, cuando lo tenia a pocos metros unos niños se cruzaron en medio, cuando Stan volvió a mirar hacia donde la persona, ya no estaba ahí.

-Mierda, putos críos. - se quejo Stan volviendo al bar.

-¿Donde has ido?, he pedido por ti, espero que no te importe. - le dijo Kenny.

-Al otro lado de la calle había alguien mirándonos. -

-¿Un pervertido?. -

-No, era casi de nuestra estatura, pero algo mas bajo. -

-Oh, entonces seguro que esperaba a alguien. -

-Ayer tambien lo vi, desde la ventana del hotel. -

-Joder Stan, eso se dice, podría ser un asesino o algo parecido. - dijo Cartman.

-¿Que coño va a ser un asesino?. -

-Podría ser. -

Rato después cuando acabaron de desayunar, Stan, Kenny y Cartman se pusieron a buscar a Kyle enseñando su foto a la gente.

Stan volvió a sentirse extrañamente vigilado, miro a su alrededor. Y pudo ver a Kyle a unos metros de el.

-Kyle. - lo empezó a llamar. -Kyle espera. - El pelirrojo huyo aprovechando la multitud de gente. Stan lo siguió y consiguió atraparlo. - Kyle, espera, solo quiero hablar. - pero esa persona no era Kyle, era una chica con la misma ropa que el segundos antes. - ¿Quien eres, y Kyle?. -

-Déjalo en paz, seas quien seas. - como por arte de magia, la chica desapareció, quedando de ella solo la ropa y los zapatos.

-¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?. - Stan no tenia explicación para eso.

-Stan, ¿has encontrado a Kyle?, te he oído llamarlo. - dijo Kenny, que se reunió con el

-Mas o menos. -

-Y esa ropa, ¿no la abras robado, no?. -

-¿Que?, no, era de una chica que... -

-Lo sabia, la ibas a violar. -

-Joder Kenny, deja de pensar en eso. He visto a Kyle, creo, pero cuando lo he atrapado no era el. -

-...No entiendo nada, ¿como que no era el?. -

-No, no lo era, era una chica y despareció de repente. -

-...-

-No me mires así, es cierto. -

-Lo que sea, mientras no me lleves a juicio por algo raro, todo va bien. -

-No me crees, ¿verdad?. -

-Creo en los unicornios, pero esto es diferente. -

-Da igual, volvamos con Cartman. -

Al mediodía, los tres se reunieron para comer, Stan contó a Cartman lo que le había pasado.

-¿Y desapareció, sin mas?. - pregunto Cartman extrañado

-Si, solo dejo su ropa. -

-Pues andará desnuda por la calle. -

-Lo mas extraño es que parecía conocer a Kyle. -

-Espera, espera, eso no me lo has contado. - dijo Kenny.

-Entonces seguro que esa chica sabe el por que Kyle se fue del pueblo. - dijo Cartman.

-Puede ser. -

-He vosotros. - una chica rubia se acerco a ellos, parecía estar muy enfadada con ellos.

-¿Si?. - pregunto Stan.

-Lo siento, pero me han ordenado mataros. -

-¿Que?. - las manos de la chica empezaron a arder.

-CORRED. - dijo Kenny dando un empujón a la chica. Stan Y Cartman siguieron a Kenny hasta un callejón, escondidos de la chica.

-¿Pero quien era esa?. - pregunto Stan nervioso.

-¿Y a mi que mierda me preguntas?, si es la primera vez que la veo. -

-Apuesto lo que queráis a que la chica de esta mañana y la rubia están relacionadas de alguna manera con Kyle. - dijo Cartman.

-¿Y por que piensas eso?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Es una suposición. -

-¿Que queréis?. - una voz a su espalda los alerto.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Quien eres tu?. - le pregunto Stan a la chica.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntar de ti. - era una chica de unos 12 años, con pelo castaño, tenia puesto una camisa blanca con una chaqueta rosa y una falda del mismo color.

-Yo he preguntado primero. - dijo Stan.

-¿Buscáis a Kyle, verdad?. -

-¿Sabes donde esta?, tienes que llevarnos hasta el. -

-Ojala pudiese, y no puedo deciros donde esta, seguro que ya sabe que estoy hablando con vosotros. Por cierto, Stan, la navaja de tu bolsillo no te ayudara mucho ahora. -

-¿Que?. -

-Te he leído la mente, se que ibas a ponérmela en el cuello para sacarme respuestas. Solo puedo deciros, que Kyle no se quedara en New York siempre, pronto nos iremos. - La chica salio del callejón.

-Espera, que significa eso. -

-Si os diese todas las respuestas, seriáis unos estúpidos. -

Rato después Stan, Kenny y Cartman se sentaron en las escaleras de un banco para descansar.

-Estoy es una mierda, que se joda Kyle, quiero irme a casa. - dijo Cartman.

-No volveremos a casa hasta encontrar a Kyle. -

-¿Por que tanto empeño en encontrarlo?. -

-Es nuestro amigo, por si no te acuerdas. -

De repente, la alarma del banco empezó a sonar, los tres se dieron la vuelta para mirar. Vieron como tres chicos con pequeñas bolsas de dinero bajaban las escaleras dividiéndose por distintos caminos y...

-¡KYLE!. - grito Stan, a la vez que iba tras el. - Kyle, para. -

-NO. -

-KYLE, PARA. - Stan consiguió atraparlo y acorralarlo. - ¿Kyle, que estas haciendo?, ¿por que te fuiste?. -

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. -

-Tu madre quiere que vuelvas a casa. -

-No quiero volver. -

-¿Por que no?. -

-No hasta que tenga las respuestas que quiero. -

-¿Que respuestas?, ¿de que hablas?. -

-No lo entenderías, ahora déjame ir. -

-No vas a ninguna parte. - Stan lo agarro, pero Kyle se resistía.

-Stan, suéltame. -

-No, vas a volver a casa con tu madre. -

-¿Quien volverá con su madre?. - una chica apareció delante de Stan, su pelo era rosado y corto, tenia puesto un vestido de color violeta.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría que nos dejases pasar. -

-Stan, suéltame por favor. - la chica se acerco a Stan, puso su mano en la cara de el. En menos de un minuto , Stan se había quedado sin fuerzas cayendo desmayado al suelo.

-No te preocupes por el, no esta muerto. - le dijo la chica a Kyle.

-Lo siento, Stan. - Kyle y la chica se fueron juntos, mezclándose entre la gente.

-Stan..Stan..despierta. - una voz lo estaba llamando, no sabia quien era.

-Despierta coño. - la voz de Cartman hizo que despertase. Estaba tumbado en el callejón de antes.

-¿Donde estoy?. - pregunto.

-En un callejón, estabas desmayado. - le dijo Kenny.

-He encontrado a Kyle, pero una chica rara ha echo que me desmayase. -

-Vaya, eso es nuevo. -

-Me ha dicho que no quiere volver a casa, y que buscaba no se que respuestas. -

-Vale, ahora no entiendo nada. -

-¿Por que coño tiene que ser todo tan complicado?. - dijo Cartman pateando un cubo de basura, un gato salio corriendo por el susto.

-La chica de hace un rato dijo que Kyle no se quedara aquí mucho tiempo, pero no nos ha dicho hacia donde ira. - dijo Kenny.

-Es verdad, no se donde iremos ahora. -

-Pues volvamos a casa. - dijo Cartman dándose por vencido.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste?, le prometiste a su madre encontrar a Kyle. -

-Mierda, no me lo recuerdes, ¿y si no quiere volver?. -

-Pues lo obligamos y punto. -


	6. Chapter 6

-Vale, no tenemos por donde seguir la pista a Kyle. - dijo Kenny dando la espalda a sus amigos a la vez que miraba a la gente que pasaba cerca.

-¿Kenny?, ¿que tienes en la espalda?. - pregunto Cartman.

-AHHH, QUITAMELO QUITAMELO. -

-cállate joder, que no es un bicho. - dijo Stan quitandole la nota que tenia pegada.

-Que susto mas tonto, ¿que es?. -

-Pone, "el próximo destino al que ira vuestro amigo es donde el juego no tiene fin, cambiar dinero por fichas en su fin"...¿que significa esto?. -

-Espera, ¿he tenido esa nota pegada en la espalda todo el tiempo?, que vergüenza, ¿por que nadie me ha dicho nada?. -

Stan pensaba en el acertijo, tenia que resolverlo para encontrar a Kyle.

-...juego sin fin...dinero por fichas...YA LO SE. -

-Joder Stan, que susto. - dijo Kenny.

-Las vegas, Kyle ira a las vegas. -

-¿A las vegas, en serio?. - pregunto Cartman extrañado.

-Si, ¿no lo entendéis?, Kyle a robado un banco aquí, y ahora ira a las vegas, allí ahí mucho dinero. -

-...¿Kyle es un ladrón de bancos?. -

-Parece que si, pero tiene que tener algún motivo para hacerlo. -

Kenny, Stan y Cartman se pusieron en rumbo a las vegas lo mas rápido posible.

-Kenny...despierta...ya hemos llegado. - Stan intentaba despertarlo.

-...¿Que, es ya mi turno para conducir?. -

-No, ya hemos llegado. -

-Ah. -

Buscaron un hotel para pasar la noche, pidieron habitación en recepción, subieron por el ascensor y nada mas entrar en la habitación se fueron a dormir.

Kenny fue el primero en despertar a causa del hambre.

-Que hambre. - dijo aun algo dormido. Llamo al servicio de habitaciones para pedir el desayuno.

-¿Kenny, que haces?. - le pregunto Stan.

-Pedir el desayuno. -

-Oh.

A los cinco minutos su desayuno ya estaba listo.

-Servicio de habitaciones. - una chica llamo a la puerta. Stan le abrió.

-Gracias. - dijo Stan. - por cierto señorita, a visto a este chico. - enseño una foto de Kyle que tenia en el equipaje.

-Oh, por supuesto, esta alojado en la habitación de al lado. -

-¿En serio?, muchas gracias. - Stan le dio la propina a la chica. Cogió algo de ropa para ponerse y llamo a la habitación de Kyle.

-¿Si?. - en efecto, era la voz de Kyle. Stan le hizo un gesto a la joven para que dijera que era el servicio de habitaciones.

-Servicio de habitaciones. -

-No he pedido nada. -

-Invita el hotel, señor. -

-...Voy. -

Stan volvió a dar algo de propina a la joven, la chica siguió su camino. Kyle abrió la puerta de su habitación, al ver a su amigo intento cerrarla, pero Stan puso en pie impidiendolo.

-Joder Stan, que oportuno eres. - le dijo Kyle.

-Sabes que te perseguiré por cielo y tierra si hace falta. -

-...Vete Stan, por favor. -

-No pienso irme sin ti, dejaremos a Cartman abandonado si hace falta, haré lo que quieras con tal de que vuelvas a South Park conmigo. -

Kyle dejo de empujar a la puerta dejando entrar a Stan.

-Vuelve conmigo, Kyle. - dijo Stan, cerrando la puerta para no ser interrumpidos.

-No puedo, ojala pudiese ir. -

-¿Por que no puedes?. -

-Es peligroso que me sigas, os matara si me seguís. -

-¿Quien nos matara?. -

-El me dio respuestas sobre mi poder, me dio las respuestas que quería escuchar. -

-Pero no todas las respuestas que quiera escuchar alguien son las verdaderas. -

-Lo siento, Stan. - Kyle se hecho a llorar. - Lo siento, os hecho de menos a todos, incluso al gordo. -

-El tambien te hecha de menos, incluso le a prometido a tu madre que te traería de vuelta. -

-¿En serio?. -

-Cuesta creerlo, pero es cierto. ¿Entonces volverás con nosotros?. -

-Si, volveré con vosotros. - dijo Kyle sonriendo.

-¿Con que nos traicionas?, al jefe no le hará ninguna gracia esto. -

-Mimi, tranquila, no le contare ha nadie nada, lo juro. -

-No es suficiente para mi. - Mimi miro a Stan. - El tiene que sufrir. -

-¿Que?. - Stan estaba algo extrañado, ¿como había aparecido una chica en la habitación, por arte de magia?. -

-Mimi te lo suplico, no le hagas daño. - le decía Kyle.

-Bueno, si te vas y juras que no dirás nada a nadie, creo que puedo confiar en ti. -

-Gracias Mimi, lo prometo. -

-Pero uno de tus amigos tiene que morir. Y lo elijo a el, parece mas espabilado que los otros dos. Y no te servirá de nada suplicar por el, el jefe viene de camino, y dudo que se apiade de el. -

-¿Que jefe, Kyle, de que esta hablando?. - Stan estaba algo asustado por la situación.

-Lo siento Stan, todo esto es mi culpa. -

-Para que no os aburráis podéis hablar de vuestros ridículos sentimientos, estaré fuera vigilando la puerta. - dijo Mimi saliendo afuera.

-Kyle, ¿de que jefe estaba hablando ella?. -

-Lo siento Stan, ahora vas a morir por mi culpa. -

-Kyle, tienes que contarme lo que esta pasando, tal vez se me ocurra algo y salgamos de esta. -

Kyle le contó a Stan que era capaz de ver el futuro, el jefe era un tipo que prometió ayudarle dándole respuestas sobre su extraña habilidad. Pero no sin antes ayudarle a robar dinero en bancos usando las extrañas habilidades de algunos chicas y chicos a los que había observado. La habilidad de Kyle le servia para saber que escapatoria tenia o que paso en falso haría al robar un banco, prometiendo después ayudarlos a todos dándoles respuestas.

-Pero ese tipo es un ladrón. - dijo Stan enfadado.

-Lo se, pero pensé que me ayudaría. -

-...Tengo una idea. - dijo Stan, empezó a buscar algo por la habitación.

-¿Stan, que haces?. -

-Esto servirá. - dijo con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Un cuchillo?, ¿que vas a hacer con el?. -

-No tendrás mas remedio que apuñalar a tu amiga. -

-¿Que, a Mimi?. -

-Si, confía en mi Kyle, saldremos de esta. -

-De acuerdo. - Kyle abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Que pasa?. - le pregunto Mimi, Kyle rápidamente la apuñalo, cayo al suelo y su sangre empezó a manchar el suelo. Stan salio de su habitación para llamar a Kenny y Cartman.

-Kyle, recoge tus cosas. - le dijo Stan.

-¿Pero donde has estado?. - le pregunto Kenny al abrir la puerta

-Recoged vuestras cosas, nos vamos. -

-¿Que, y que hace una chica muerta en el suelo?. -

-KENNY. -

-Vale, ya voy. -

Kyle ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias, se reunió con Stan en su habitación.

-Stan. - lo llamo Kyle

-Coño, ¿Kyle?. - dijo Kenny algo extrañado.

-Vamos. - dijo Stan, los cuatro chicos salieron del hotel a toda prisa.

-Kenny. - lo llamo una voz.

-¿Butters?. - dijeron los cuatro a la vez sorprendidos.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-Es que te seguido. -

-Butters, eso es irresponsable, podría haberte pasado algo. - dijo Kenny enfadado.

-Pero estoy bien. - contesto el.

Cartman tuvo un mal presentimiento de esto, algo le hizo sospechar.

-Vayámonos de una vez. - dijo Kyle.

-¿Adonde vamos?. - Butters fue con ellos. Al llegar al coche, Cartman no encontraba las llaves en ninguno de sus bolsillos.

-Date prisa gordo, tenemos que irnos. - le dijo Stan.

-Joder, no encuentro las llaves. -

-¿Buscas esto?. - todos miraron a Butters.

-Butters, no jodas y danos las llaves. - le dijo Stan.

-No creas que os lo pondré tan fácil. - dicho eso, se metió las llaves en la boca y se las trago.

Todos se quedaron pálidos de lo que acababa de hacer Butters, salvo Cartman.

-Tu no eres Butters. - dijo Cartman

-Oh, eres mas listo de lo que pensé. -

-Cartman, ¿que esta diciendo?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-Acaso no os habéis dado cuenta, ¿que iba a hacer Butters en las vegas?, y dudo mucho que nos haya seguido, apenas se atreve a cruzar la calle por la noche. -

-Vaya, has descubierto mi disfraz. - la persona que fingía ser Butters tomo su verdadera forma. Una chica rubia con el pelo largo y vestida con un uniforme escolar de color negro. - Mimi me aviso de que os escapabais antes de morir.

-No tendré mas remedio que abrir tu estomago y conseguir la llave. - dijo Stan sacando su navaja del bolsillo.

Stan casi consiguió apuñalar a la chica, pero ella evito el ataque sujetando el brazo de Stan con todas sus fuerzas.

-No creas que Kyle se ira contigo tan fácilmente, podrás matarme, pero Kyle jamas se ira con... - finalmente la chica fue apuñalada por Kenny, que tenia otra navaja en el bolsillo.

-Nadie se hace pasar por mi Butters y sale victorioso. - le dijo Kenny, la chica aun seguía viva, sonrió a la vez que lo miraba enfadada.

-Os mataran a todos, lo juro, moriréis todos. - Kenny volvió a clavar su navaja en ella, y acto seguido hizo un corte en su uniforme para abrirla por dentro y encontrar las llaves.

-Yo conduzco. - dijo Kenny al encontrar las llaves, nadie le dijo que no. A los pocos minutos ya estaban en la carretera, dispuesto a volver a South Park.

_=En el capitulo Final=_

_Los chicos se habían parado en una gasolinera para llenar el deposito del coche._

_-Que raro, esta tarda mucho en salir del baño. - dijo Kenny aburrido de esperar._

_-Pues si. - respondió Cartman. _

_-...Stan, NO. - dijo Kyle saliendo a toda prisa del coche y corriendo hacia los baños._


	7. Chapter 7

Llevaban casi cuatro horas en la carretera, sin parar en ningún sitio. A todos les apetecía detenerse y estirar las piernas.

-...¿Que tal si paramos?. - dijo Stan que estaba con los brazos cansados de conducir.

-Por fin, pensaba que no lo dirías nunca. - dijo Kenny.

-Hay que llenar el deposito. -

-Ir al baño tambien. -

-Y comprar algo para comer. - dijo Kyle enseñando una mochila vacía que solo tenia algunos envoltorios de chocolatinas y refrescos vacíos.

A los cinco minutos pararon en un gasolinera, Cartman lleno el deposito mientas que Kenny y Stan estaban en el baño.

-Ya termine. - dijo Kenny acercándose al coche.

-¿Te lavaste las manos?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-Si. -

-Mentira. -

-Si mira, están mojadas. -

-Quita, no me toques, que no me lo creo del todo. -

-Voy a comprar algo y pagar lo que a costado la gasolina. - dijo Cartman.

-Vale. - dijo Kyle, entro dentro del coche para esperar, Kenny hizo lo mismo.

A los pocos segundos Cartman apareció, tambien espero dentro del coche.

-Stan tarda demasiado, ¿no?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Pues si. - respondió Cartman.

-...Stan...¡NO!. - Kyle salio a toda prisa del coche y corrió hacia los baños.

Minutos antes, en los baños:

-...No me la mires, pervertido. - dijo Stan

-¿Que?, solo es curiosidad. -

-Pues a mi me incomoda. -

-Vale...acabe. -

-Espera, lávate las manos antes. - le dijo Stan a Kenny antes de que el rubio saliese por la puerta.

-¿Y que mas da?. -

-Hazlo he dicho. -

-Vale. - Kenny se hecho jabón del dispensador que había, después se mojo las manos quitandose el jabón. - Te esperamos en el coche. - dijo antes de salir.

Cuando Stan acabo de lavarse las manos, intento quitarse el agua secando sus manos en sus pantalones. Sin apenas darse cuenta, alguien le apunto con un arma.

-No te muevas, o sufrirás las consecuencias. - le dijo un tipo detrás de el.

-¡Stan!. - Kyle entro de repente, se fijo en el tipo que apuntaba a Stan con una pistola.

-Tu, traidor. - le dijo el tipo, apuntando a Kyle. Stan empujo al tipo haciendo que fallase el disparo.

Stan cogió a Kyle de la mano y corrieron hasta el coche.

-¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?. - le pregunto Kenny a Stan.

-Vayámonos de aquí. - dijo Stan a Cartman, los cuatro salieron de la gasolinera con rumbo a South Park.

-¿Que ha pasado?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Un tipo quería matarnos a Kyle y a mi. - dijo Stan. ¿Quien era ese tipo, Kyle?.

-El mismo que me prometió que me daría las respuestas que quería. -

-Es decir, que quería recuperarte. - pregunto Kenny

-Si, sin mi no podría tener el dinero que tanto le gusta. -

Antes de llegar a South Park, pararon a descansar en un hotel de New York.

-Lo siento, Stan, casi mueres por mi culpa. - se disculpo Kyle.

-Mientras tu estés bien no me importa. -

-Pero... - Stan lo silencio dándole un abrazo.

-Prométeme que nunca te volverás a ir. -

-...Lo prometo. -

-Oohh, que adorable pareja. - dijo Kenny, por unos segundos se habían olvidado de Kenny y Cartman. Kyle y Stan se separaron

-Joder, esperad a que nos durmamos antes de hacer nada. - dijo Cartman.

Kyle se sonrojo al igual que Stan.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. - dijo Stan.

Kyle no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ese abrazo que le había dado Stan. Siempre había pensado que ambos se gustaban, tenia muchas dudas sobre su relación como ¿amigos?, nunca le había quedado claro.

A la mañana siguiente, ya se habían marchado de New York y les quedaba muy poco para llegar a casa.

-Stan, mira. - Kenny hizo que Stan mirase a Kyle, que se había quedado dormido al lado del rubio. - ¿No es adorable?. -

-Lo se que sea. - dijo Stan sonrojándose.

Cartman detuvo el coche en la casa de Kyle al llegar.

-Kyle...despierta...llegamos a casa. - lo llamaba Kenny.

-...¿Eh?. - Kyle se despertó.

-Ya estamos en tu casa. - al oír eso, Kyle bajo rápidamente del coche y llamo a la puerta de su casa.

-Voy. - dijo Ike antes de abrir. -...¿Kyle?. - Ike salto a abrazar a su hermano al verlo.

-¿Quien es, Ike?. - pregunto su madre al salir de la cocina.

-Hola mama. - saludo Kyle a su madre

-Me voy a casa. - dijo Cartman.

-Espera, llévame a mi casa. - dijo Kenny.

-No, te vas caminando y así estiras las piernas. -

-Joder, Cartman. -

Sheila quiso agradecerle a Eric lo que había hecho, pero ya se había ido. No era tan mala persona como ella pensaba.

-Hola Kyle. - le saludo Butters, al día siguiente en la escuela.

-Hola Butters. -

-Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a casa. -

-Yo tambien. -

A Kyle no le importaba que tan rara era esa habilidad que tenia, ya no le importaban las respuestas que tuviera o no ese tipo que lo llamo. Ahora se sentía mejor y mas feliz que nunca.

-¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda?. - pregunto Kyle, no veía absolutamente nada.

-No, espera un poco. - le dijo Stan. Kyle pudo oír como una puerta se abría y gente que empezaba a cuchichear.

-Vale, ya puedes quitártela. - Kyle se quito la venda de los ojos.

-¡SORPRESA!. - dijeron todos sus amigos que estaban dentro de su aula de clases. Había muchos regalos en una mesa, un pastel, unas decoraciones y globos de cumpleaños.

-Pero si no es mi cumpleaños. - dijo Kyle extrañado.

-Lo sabemos. - le dijo Wendy que se acerco a el. - Stan nos llamo que veníais de camino, así que a Butters se le ocurrió la idea de hacerte un pequeña fiesta improvisada.

-¿Y todos esos regalos?. - señalo Kyle.

-Oh, pensábamos que tendríamos menos tiempo, fuimos a comprarlo todo ayer cuando llegaste a casa.

Kyle sabia que tenia muy buenos amigos, y desde ese día, supo que jamas se iría del lugar al que pertenecía, South Park.

-Toma Kyle, mi regalo. - Stan le dio una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¿Tan pronto tengo que abrir los regalos?. -

-Es que el mio es algo mas especial. -

Kyle le quito el envoltorio a la caja, al abrir la caja vio que el regalo era un colgante de un corazón que le faltaba una mitad y que ponía "Stan" en el.

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo, que tenia la otra mitad y que ponía "Kyle".


End file.
